Rigor
Rigor '(厳重, ''Rigoru), also known as '''Lord Rigor (厳重さま,'' Rigoru-sama''), is a member of the Frost Demons race and a member of the Planet Trade Organization, much like the rest of his race's members, and has his own branch which he leads. He displays unique traits that other Frost Demons do not. Appearance Rigor is in the same size as every other Frost Demon in his first form, but has some differences from the usual form, for once his skin i s red in color and so are his eyes with black pupils, his skin is covered by a black layer of outfit under his white armored skin, he has several spikes on his body, not including his black horns on his head and the much smaller white ones at the front, which are also two white spikes from his back in a wing-like fashion, from his shoulders and elbows. His face has purple marking next to his red eyes and is covered by a white mask which only hides his nose and mouth, his tail is covered in metallic plates, most likely some synthetic modifications after a severe injury that was done upon his tail in battle once, some of his tail's red skin is visible in lines. Personality Rigor is a calm and silent individual, appearing as a merciless killer when attacking his enemies because he shows no signs of holding back, however, he does show being remorseful, leaving worthy opponents to live and those who don't bring much of a fight to leave without having their lives being taken by accident. His mercy is also shown by how he doesn't enslave any races but only employs the races who wish to join him through their own free will, a trait that is never shown in other Frost Demons. He also shows little to no care about his own state, meaning he does not fear the Super Saiyan which is said to be the only being that can kill him, in fact, Rigor even states that if such a being exists and can kill him, than he would be more than happy to fight against a Super Saiyan even if it meant evantually dying by the Super Saiyan. He further shows his uncaring personality, not just towards himself, but also towards members of his own race and maybe even family, hardly even worrying about them or if something could possibly happen to them, even if it were to risk their lives. Making him appear as one of the most heartless members of his race. When he chooses to speak, Rigor is apathetic and shows signs of sarcasm in his words, and only speaks when he has something neccesary to say, his words are followed by a deep voice, most likely because of his mask that he wears on his face, and tends to try and persuade his enemies to surrender so that he won't have to kill them, but won't hesitate to do so if they continue. Rigor sees fighting as a waste of time and does not wish to participate in a fight unless he has a good reason to do so, which is considered rare as he shows little interest in many things, even in the Dragon Balls he shows little care, even though they can grant him whatever he wishes. Rigor can be easily seen as the most different and also unique Frost Demon in terms of personality, as he doesn't show any arrogance, impatience and not even xenophobia as he doesn't actually care if other races would come to his home planet, Planet Geyser. Because of his unique personality, Rigor has also been seen being disliked by other members of his race and say he brings shame to them, most likely because he doesn't enslaved races but asked if they wish to join him and is also not a merciless killer like most of his race members, though the most reasonable example for why he is disliked is because he doesn't care about his race and wouldn't mind if a member would die, yet he is still a member of the Planet Trade Organization and still accepted in his race because he is one of the most powerful warriors of his race. Powers & Abilities Being a member of the Frost Demons, Rigor does not need oxygen and can survive areas such as underwater and the vacuum of space, he can also survive serious injuries that would seem impossible for others to survive. He displays great skill in close combat, using his tail as well to attack his enemies when they least expect it. He also displays great agility, speed and reflexes in battle as well as strength and durability. In his base form, Rigor's power level is around 610,000, showing that he is immensely powerful even in that form which he calls "a weak doll", and is known to exceed the usual power level a Frost Demon would usually be at in his base form, showing his great power even in his first form. Techniques *'Flight': The ability of flight through the manipulation of ki. *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]: The most basic form of energy wave. *Death Beam: Rigor fires a tiny, concentrated, thin, laser-like beam of ki from his index finger after extending his hand towards his target, which pierces his enemy's bodies with ease in a precise direction and can either create an explosion or just pierce the body. **Full Power Death Beam: A finger beam that uses the Death Beam at its highest potential. The blast of the Full Power Death Beam is wider and more lethal. When used by Rigor is takes a purple color instead of the usual red. **'''Black Death: Rigor's signature technique which he uses in all of his forms and becom es stronger after every time he transforms but keeps the same appearance. First, Rigor charges a black sphere of ki in one or both his hands which quickly becomes bigger than his hand and gains a spherical purple aura, once fired, it releases a large shockwave in the surrounding area, mainly from Rigor because it is where it was fired from. The beam usually destroys giant parts of the area and reduces Rigor's enemy's to ashes if released in full power. When in his fifth form, the black sphere gains some lightning sparks that indicates how much more powerful it became. **'Hollow Rain': Rigor fully opens his palm and extends his arm towards his enemy, he then creates many small purple orbs that appear before his hand and around his body, like a wall made out of orbs, after the creation of the orbs is complete, Rigor fires all of the many tiny but fast orbs at his enemy which can easily pierce and cut through the flesh of any living being. *'Death Ball': A spark of ki lights on the index finger, and once enough energy is gathered this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this "Death Ball" is thrown towards the target. Typically this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. *'Death Cannon': A more powerful form of Death Beam shot from the palm of the hand. *'Kiai': A ki attack that emits a very powerful, white-clear force that emits from the user's body and that inflicts severe damage to the surrounding area. *'Super Explosive Wave': Rigor releases a powerful energy explosion from his body which is powerful enough to create a large crater after the explosion. In his fifth form, the power of the explosion increases dramatically that the explosion can be seen from a planet's atmosphere. *'Transformation': The ability to morph into a different form to tap into greater power. Rigor has five forms, including his first form, which means he is an exceedingly powerful member of his race, since only they can access the fifth form, but he rarely uses this ability since he says that merely going into his third form is when he has enough power to destroy a planet and kill all life on it, which he doesn't wish to do, and in his fourth form to lose control of his powers. *'Telekinesis': The ability to move things with one's mind, Rigor can lift many objects at once with the mere thought of doing so and can make things he wishes to explode with his mind and with the right hand gesture. He has also shown the ability to stop attacks and send them back at his enemy using this ability. Transformations Second Form Like all other Frost Demons, Rigor's second form is a larger and much more buly and muscular version of his first form, increasing in height, exceeding the size of a full grown human, his horns and spikes also become longer and all curve upwards, aside from the spikes on his back which remain the same. His mask that he wears on his face also enlarges along with his transformation, covering the same area of his face since he became larger. In this form, Rigor's power increases tremendously, gaining the power level of 31,000,000 which allows him to easily overpower his enemies. His techniques and physical attributes, mainly his strength and durability, become much stronger than before. Rigor calls his second form "a barbaric being with muscles than brains" most likely because of the increase in strength and size in this form. Third Form Rigor's third form has the most drastic changes in his appearance, resembling nothing of his previous forms, his skull elongates greatly and grows two extra bones at the skull's body, not including Rigor's original four horns on his head. His shoulder "plates" extend outward his body, making it similar to the Battle Armor's plates. Rigor's face becomes flat and he loses his nose, his face maask remains the same as it was before. When in his third form, Rigor's speed is what increases the most, that his movements make it appear as if he is teleporting to the degree he lives afterimages behind him. His power level slightly increases into 41,000,000 and his techniques gain a darker aura coming from them, primarily the beams. Rigor calls his third form "a disgusting snake" and hates to transform into it, he also states that his third form is enough to destroy an entire planet if he isn't careful and uses exactly 73% percent of his third forms power, so he tries to keep his power below that number while in his third form when he doesn't wish to destroy a planet. Fourth Form In terms of physical changes, Rigor's fourth form has the most dramatic changes out of all his previous forms, noteably how instead of becoming larger he instead became shorter than his second form, being in the size of a human teenager. His appearance becomes more human-like and all of his horns, including his spikes, have disappeared, also his tail is noteably thinner but still with the synthetic modifications. The purple orb-like markings on his body are now on top of his head and on his shoulder "plates". His white armored skin has decreased in the area on Rigor's body revealing his stomach and back only leaving his chest and shoulder hidden behind it. His face mask becomes smaller than the previous forms, hiding his mouth and nose once again. Rigor's power level goes beyond his third form that he can hardly control, which is why he calls this form "a wild monkey" since the power goes beyond 100,000,000, making him truly powerful. Like his previous forms, Rigor's speed, strength and durability greatly enhance and are all even. Fifth Form Rigor is one of the few members of his race to achieve the fifth transformation and the most powerful. In this form, Rigor has shoulder bows, his horns return in a crown shape with four horns two black and two white, four spikes on the back in a wing-like fashion like in his first form and a stinger on the tail which is also covered in synthetic modifications. Rigor's face mask enlarges, hiding all facial features except the eyes which become pupiless and red. In this form, Rigor's power level goes beyond his fourth forms as well as his physical enhancements such as strength, speed and durability, and is said to be impossible to measure since the scouter would break by trying reach the total amount of power which always causes a scouter to explode because it surpasses a scouter's ability to read power levels, techniques also become much darker in color. Rigor's calls this form "the massacre of God" possibly due to its unmeasurable power. However, if Rigor can or cannot hold against a Super Saiyan is unknown as he never fought one before. Trivia *Like all other members of the Frost Demons, Rigor's name is a pun for cold temperatures, his being "Rigor" which is sometimes considered a synonym for "chills". *Rigor has a nickname for all of his forms, either by how he sees them or by the traits they have that he hates about them. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Frost Demons Category:Dragon Ball Kaikina